The present invention relates to a solderable adhesive layer. Such layers are needed mainly to make electrical contacts to or mechanical connections between components. They are particularly useful in making contacts to thin-film circuits deposited on semiconductor, glass or ceramic substrates.
To produce contact areas and interconnections in thin-film circuits, layers of copper, gold, or aluminum are commonly deposited in a vacuum. Such layers have the advantage of very high conductivity, but they have the disadvantage of not adhering well to the base, so that special precautions have to be taken during soldering.